A Fixer Upper!
by Kenim
Summary: AU Sort of Thing- Elsa is still hiding herself from, well, everyone. However one night she ventures out to the stables, as she so often does in her loneliness, and runs into Jack Overland. Immediately Jack senses something... Off about her, and decides to see what it is. Plot subject to change. Please red, this summary is awful. xD
1. Chapter 1

I am not supposed to leave my bunker. It is the one rule my Father reminds me of on a nearly daily basis, the one rule I know I should never break, and the one rule I always do. I try to be the good girl my parents always scold me into being, but even a good girl can only stay cooped up in her room for so long before her sanity is compromised. So honestly it is in everyone's best interest that I occasionally sneak out of the castle in the dead of the night, and wander through the courtyards until my head is cleared. Or, in my case, a bit less foggy.

Tonight is one of those "rebellious" nights for me- After a day of my Father telling me to control myself, I need an escape. He doesn't understand that it isn't just that simple. I can't just control it. If I could, my life would not be the hell hole it currently is. If I could just control it, like my parents seem to believe I can, I wouldn't be forced to hide behind locked doors.

I pull a purple shawl on over my blue nightgown, and I tug on my elbow-length, turquoise gloves. I usually don't run into anyone on my night excursions, but I would much rather be safe than sorry. I flex my fingers underneath the thick felt, sighing as tie my hair into a braid on top of my head and sneak out my door, down the castle stairs and outside.

The cold night air immediately rushes over me, and I instantly feel a bit more relaxed. I love the cold, but already I can feel it fading. It's the middle of March, and Spring is coming. I frown at the thought, loosening the shawl I have wrapped around me as I turn and walk towards the stables.

I hear the horses begin to whinny as I push the door open, and I laugh and shush them as I slip inside, closing the door firmly behind me. "Honestly I don't know why I come visit you guys, you are so noisy someone is eventually going to come see what's the matter." I laugh lightly, grabbing a lantern from a nearby shelf and flicking it on.

The light casts shadows along the walls, but it is something I have long since grown used to. I navigate through the bales of hay and the pitch forks lining the wall, coming to a halt in front of my own horse, who nickers as I approach. "Hi, girl." I smiled, balancing the lantern on her stall door.  
Her name is Persephone, and she is a small dun fjord with a star on her forehead. Her mane is cut in such a way the her black dorsal stripe looks like triangles throughout her mane. She reaches her muzzle over the stall, nuzzling me. I smile and laugh lightly, before taking a step back. God forbid my powers should hurt the only living thing who doesn't fear me.

Persephone whinnies as I move back, swinging her head, knocking the lantern to the ground. It crashes and shatters on the floor, and I groan as I bend over it, trying to gather the pieces of glass in the waning light of the moon. "Who's there?" I jump at the sound of a male voice, and I look for an escape route, but I know I am too late to run out of here without an explanation.

The lights flicker on, and I blink under their harsh light. "Who's there?" The voice asks again, and I yank my gloves on tighter and pull my shawl more snugly around me as a shadow looms around the isle way, soon followed by a boy who can't be much older than me.

"Princess Elsa, I'm sorry." He rushes out, dipping his head in greeting, his white mop of hair bouncing with the movement.

I smile, hiding my nervousness, unconsciously flexing my fingers. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's my fault. I shouldn't be in the stables so late."

"So why are you?" He asks, quirking a brow as he lifts his head up to face me.

I cross my arms, shrugging. "Can't a girl visit her horse."

"In the freezing cold? With nothing but a nightgown and shawl?" He rebuts, and I wonder how suddenly all these questions are being asked of me. I feel the tension level within me rise, and the ground beneath my feet slowly begins to ice over.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Besides, a Princess can do what she wants." I say back, lifting my chin a bit higher in the air.

I nearly lose my composure when he laughs, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the nearest stall. "I didn't think the future Queen would be quite so... Feisty."

I can't help but laugh at that, and I lift a hand to cover my mouth as I do so. "Well I didn't expect a stable hand to be so, so..."

"Charming? Handsome? Debonair?"

"Sassy." I snicker, and he laughs, rolling his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

He shifts off the wall, holding out a hand. "I'm Jackson Overland. My friends call me Jack."

My eyes shift to his outstretched hands, and I frown as I take an unsure step back. His hand falters and swings to his hair, where it rakes through his unnatural white locks. "It's nice to meet you, Jack." I smile, and he does as well. "But... What are you doing here so late? Don't the stable hands normally return home after ten?"

"Yeah, well, I, uh- I just really like spending time with the horses." He laughs, and though I don't buy it, I decided not to press him about it. I know how much I hate having questions constantly thrown at me.

I bend back down to the shards of lantern, starting scooping them up, tensing when his hand wraps around my wrist. Immediately I jerk away, nearly stumbling over myself and crashing to the ground. He looks offended- He probably thinks I am acting in such a way because how dare a peasant touch the future Queen? "Let me get that. It is my job." He laughs, and I smile as I haul myself to my feet, brushing off my nightgown.

"Thank you. I hope to see you around, Jack."

* * *

**Author's Note- So I have recently become very, very obsessed with this pairing... Like it might be a problem, aha. This is obviously a sort of AU type thing... They will both still have their powers, however, and the Chapters will be told from both Jack and Elsa's perspective. I plan to explain why Jack is essentially human again, and you know, things of that nature. I have another Jelsa fic on my other account (ChocolateWisom394) if you'd like to check it out. Reviews are cherished, favorites & follows are loved are forever! Carry on my wayward readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

I sigh as I slip out the stable doors, leaning back against them as I push them closed and grasp the front of my shawl in my right hand. That was close. Way too close. I know I must have left some evidence of my sorcery behind, I just have to hope that the stable boy- That Jack doesn't try and make some sort of connection.

I hear him mumbling as he picks the broken lantern from the ground, and I frown as I run back towards the house, my slippers becoming slick with from the puddles of rain that have gathered in the short amount of time I had been in with the horses.

Most of these puddles freeze as soon as they come in contact with me, and I find my frustration at this causing tears to pool in my eyes as I collapse onto my bed minutes later, my chest heaving with the effort of running. I hate that Jack is now once again alone in the stables, and that he probably hates me and think that I am some sort of witch, and I hate that evidence of my actual witch-y tendencies are lying all over the courtyard.

I blink the tears away as I crawl into bed, still clad in my soaking wardrobe. I just have to pray that by morning, everything melts.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

I watch Elsa's slender figure as she disappears outside, shutting the door tightly behind her. I hear a sigh then, almost of relief, followed by her dainty steps as she careens away. I frown, using my hand to shove the broken lantern into an empty feed bag. That's the first time I have met the future Queen, and I find myself wishing she had stuck around a little longer.

But hell, I find myself wishing that about almost anyone these days. Not many people want to bother with snarky, white-haired Jack who never seems to have a moment of spare time to talk to them.

I honestly thought I would be a little less... Invisble as a human. But it turns out you're always invisible. Unless, of course, you're royalty.

To be fair, I did bring this newfound and quite hated humanity upon myself. I was a stupid, self-centered little boy who felt that people needed to appreciate him in order for him to have a bit of worth in life. So, when given the opprotunity to make that happen, I jumped on it.

Meaning I, Jack Frost, allied with the Boogie Man. I don't know what possessed me to work with Pitch, but I suppose it was my burning need to feel... Something. Anything.

So together he and I started taking over the States, but the Guardians fought back. The fought long and hard, and one day Pitch retreated, leaving me standing alone in the middle of a street, face to face with some seriously irritated Guardians.

Of course they stripped my of my title right then and there, told me I would never be one of them, stripped away my immortality and tossed me to reality. The only thing they couldn't take from me were my powers, although I think they left me keep them just to make things even more torturous. I had these magnificent gifts, but if I used them I was almost certainly garunteed a beheading.

I hear a startled gasp erupt from my own mouth as I slide on a patch of ice, dropping the feed bag I had been carrying as I try to regain my balance. "What the...?" I mutter as I looked to the reason I slipped, noting a large patch of ice that has spread over the ground.

I look around a few times, as if waiting for someone to pop out laughing, then pick the trash back up and toss it outside. I sigh again and shove my hands in my pockets as I kick at a puddle, raising a brow as a chunk of ice slides away from my toe.

This weather is freaking weird.

If I were still Jack Frost, I would send Arendelle back into a bit of winter. They've had it far too easy this year- I suppose those Guardians just can't keep up without me. I don't blame them for what they've done, however I do fully intend on getting back into their rankings, somehow, someway.

Of course that means escaping the family I have been cursed with, finding a cause worth saving, saving it and proving to them that I'm just a stupid kid who occasionally makes awful choices.

And on top of all that I have to manage to keep my job and occasionally eat a bread crumb or two to keep from starvation. And I'd also like to maybe talk to a person every once in awhile.

I groan, kicking a stall door and muttering an apology as it's resident horse snorts at me. I continue muttering to myself about my plans, the ice and Elsa as I fall back into the hay, where I attempt to get at least a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry for all of the grammar/spelling mistakes, my spell check isn't working and I seriously don't have the time to go through and fix everything manually... College has been crazy. Mostly boys. Boys are stupid, or at least the boys I have dealt with are stupid. If you are a boy, I have nothing against you. If you are a girl who likes boys, you should be a lesbian from this point forward. If you are a boy who likes boys, well God bless your soul because you are one amazing individual. And now that my rant is over, I thank you very kindly for reading! This part is pretty lackluster I know, I just wanted to get some things clarified, things will pick up soon I swear! Again, sorry for the various mistakes. And also sorry that it took this long for me to write another chapter, hopefully I can update more frequently! Reviews are cherished, follows and favorites are loved! Carry on my wayward readers!**


End file.
